Minor Characters
This page is for minor characters that don't actually get a chance to speak in the story, or have very brief appearance, and so do not have enough information to be put into a non-stub article. Minor Characters Brock Thickstone Jess the Beheader's wrestling partner prior to his offscreen murder. Craigory One of the Hammerhead gang, Craigory was involved in the fight at the garage. He has since died. Death Man A wrestler from The Boston Live Event. He's an older wrestler, but still very strong, and wears an outfit with cut off sleeves and a skull painted on his face. Doug Math The inventor of mathematics in Faerun, as remembered by Taako and confirmed by Hodge Podge. Garfield the Deals Warlock Garfield the Deals Warlock is the sales associate at the Fantasy Costco. He handles all of the buying and selling at the Fantasy Costco, and appears to be the only person that works there. Originally featured in My Brother My Brother and Me Episode 255. Graham Round human man, with a great big bushy beard. He wears trashy wizard robes; they cover all his essential oils but has the word “juicy” printed on the butt. He is 36 years young, an undeclared wizard, and dreams of working on trains. He rode the Rockport Limited to shadow Jenkins. He sounds a lot like Angus McDonald. Graham is his "train name", and Percy is his real name. He is also called Juicy Wizard. Gerald the catwalk boy Featured in The Adventure Zone Presents: The Live Boston Stunt Spectacular, Gerald the catwalk boy operates the spotlight from atop the catwalk. He is human and has a voice that sounds like he's going through puberty. Leeman Kessler A Bureau of Balance Reclaimer, who died trying to transport The Oculus back to the Bureau. Later impersonated by Merle Highchurch Leon the Artificer Gnomish artificer working at the Bureau of Balance. Nundro Rockseeker Relative of Gundren Rockseeker, Tharden Rockseeker, and Merle Highchurch. Found dead while heading towards Wave Echo Cave. Kurtze An orc youth who the adventurers rescue from slavers. Kurtze was later seen firing an arrow at Gundren Rockseeker and fleeing. It is unknown whether he survived the destruction of Phandalin. He was named after a Twitter user that Griffin deleted the tweet for. Renée Renée the Jackhammer Robot is an automaton that lives in Wave Echo Cave. She has jackhammers for arms. She bulldozes Spider Bryan into a pit. She was named after Twitter used Renubals. Ruby Ruby was Gundren Rockseeker's dog whom traveled with the Adventurers on their trip to Phandalin. Is said to look like two butts. Not heard of since the third episode, presumably turned into a Pompeii-esque statue due to the apocalyptic glassification of Phandalin. Their name was made up right on the spot. Spider Bryan Spider Bryan is a giant actual spider who guards the Dark Elf, Magic Brian. He was killed by Renée the Jackhammer Robot. Tharden Rockseeker Relative of Gundren Rockseeker, Nundro Rockseeker, and Merle Highchurch. Found dead while heading towards Wave Echo Cave. Tom Bodett In the Realm of Thought, Tom Bodett is an American author, voice actor, and radio host who has been the spokesman for hotel chain Motel 6 for thirty years. In the Realm in which our heroes reside, Tom Bodett is the only (and every) resident of the city of Rockport. He and the other Toms Bodett perform all of the necessary functions of the town, from taking train tickets to hosing off muddy wizards. In every realm, he'll keep the light on for ya.Tom Bodett's official Wikipedia page notes The Adventure Zone under "In Popular Culture."Tom Bodett stars in Motel 6's campaign about leaving the lights on. References and Footnotes Category:Non-player characters